The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus having an automatic document feeding device (hereinafter referred to as an ADF) and a scanner device.
Conventionally known is an image reading apparatus having an ADF for feeding a document onto a document glass and a scanner device for reading out an image from the document fed on the document glass.
This image reading apparatus is operated in the following two modes. The first operation mode comprises feeding a document by the ADF onto the document glass, stopping it to a predetermined reading-out position and moving a carriage of the scanner device along the document glass to scan a document surface. The second operation node comprises stopping the carriage of the scanner device to a predetermined reading-out position and conveying the document past the document glass to scan a document surface.
For this reason, the image reading apparatus includes an ADF driving motor on the ADF side and a carriage moving motor on the scanner device side. That is, the image reading apparatus is equipped with two motors.
In the case where the image reading apparatus is operated in the first operation mode or in the second operation mode, the motor for the ADF and motor for the scanner device are not operated simultaneously. That is, either one of the two motors is normally stopped and is not used effectively. For this reason, a resultant image reading apparatus is complicated in structure, heavier in weight and higher in manufacturing cost, thus presenting a problem.